Ange déchu n'est que folie
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Suite au défi de l'ange Emma, l'ange Akira descend sur Terre pour aller chercher quelque chose prouvant qu'il est bel et bien descendu parmi le monde des Hommes, mais il sera intercepté en plein vol par un démon qui s'intéresse de très près à lui ... OS ! Démon! Shiki x Ange! Akira


**Titre :** _Ange Déchu n'est que démon_

**Auteur : **Sakura-chaaan

**Disclamer : **Nitro+chiral

**Couples ****:** Shiki x Akira

**Genre : **Yaoi/One-Shot/Drama/Angst

**Warning : **Lemons et je déconseille cette fic aux fans de Keisuke ^/_\^" (j'entends déjà le cri de leurs protestations ... j'ai rien contre lui, je l'aime beaucoup ... mais voilà ... il me fallait une fin ... )

**Bonne lecture !**

- Non on ne doit pas faire ça ! s'écria une voix

Quelque part, dans les hauteurs du ciel, au-dessus des nuages, deux jeunes anges se tenait près de la frontière angélique qui les séparait de la réalité humaine. L'un des deux, celui se tenant le plus proche de la barrière avec de magnifiques cheveux mi-longs, d'une époustouflante couleur argentés. Ses yeux azurs étaient encore plus beaux que la plus bleu des mers, il portait une longue chemise en lin d'un beige uni et un pantalon gris clair. . L'autre ange avait les cheveux courts, indisciplinés en pointe sur son crâne, ils étaient d'un beau brun chocolat tout comme ses yeux qui reflétait une certaine chaleur. A l'heure actuelle, ils étaient emplis d'inquiétude.

- Emma m'a défié d'aller sur Terre, je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais, sinon elle va m'accuser d'avoir tué l'ange avec lequel je mettais battu un peu avant qu'il ne meurt, déclara l'argenté

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Akira ! C'est trop dangereux, surtout qu'en ce moment tous les démons rodent sur Terre ! s'exclama le brun

- Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire Keisuke, je serai de retour avant que tu es eu le temps de dire « ouf », rassura le dit Akira

- Mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je dois juste descendre et ramener quelque chose à Emma qui lui prouvera que j'y suis allé …

Avant que Keisuke n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Akira déploya ses ailes d'un blanc immaculé et s'élança dans le vide. Il entendit son ami crier après lui, mais il l'ignora et continua à prendre de la vitesse. Le vent fouettait à son visage, et les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Le froid mordant frappait sa peau de perle de plein fouet. Il appréciait cet instant de liberté.

Alors qu'il volait en toute sérénité, il n'aperçut pas l'individu qui volait vers lui. Il n'avait rien d'un ange. L'argenté se fit percuter de plein fouet par son assaillant. Son souffle se coupa tandis que les deux antagonistes chutaient littéralement sur le sol. Akira ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'emprise que l'autre exerçait sur lui. Alors qu'ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres de sol, l'inconnu prit une impulsion soudaine et s'écarta du corps de l'ange. Le chérubin s'écrasa au sol avec force. Son corps, à cause de la vitesse, créa un énorme trou dans la terre meuble d'un champs de blé dans lequel il s'était crashé. Une douleur cuisante traversait son corps tandis qu'il sentait clairement un liquide poisseux le recouvrir. Il regarda son aile gauche et il vit avec horreur qu'elle était cassée. Des bruissements d'ailes lui firent lever la tête et son regard tomba sur son ennemi.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui tranchait avec sa peau opaline et qui faisait ressortir ses envoutants yeux carmin qui le fixait avec suffisance. Ses fines lèvres roses lui adressaient un sourire narquois. Ses vêtements de cuir rouges sombre et ses ailes de chauve-souris l'éloignait totalement du profil d'un ange tel qu'Akira avec ses vêtements d'une couleur claire et douce et ses ailes de colombe, d'ordinaire d'un blanc immaculé. Même s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, l'argenté savait que l'individu devant lui était un démon.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Un messager des cieux ! T'es-tu perdu mon petit ange ? se moqua l'envoyé des Enfers

Akira serra les dents, venant de lui, ce surnom sonnait comme blasphématoire. Il lui lança un regard furieux, malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait. Le brun le regarda attentivement dans les yeux et finalement s'exclama :

- Mais quel regard ... c'est fascinant … des yeux si purs et si bleus …

Akira fulminait, il était là à terre face à son ennemi mortel et celui-ci semblait apprécié la vue.

- Dis-moi petit ange, vas-tu me supplier de t'épargner ?

- … Te fous pas de moi !

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du démon lorsqu'il vit avec quelle hargne l'argenté lui avait répondu et il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il le vit se relever. Il eut du mal, mais il y parvint. Il continuait à fixer l'ange des ténèbres avec haine, et celui-ci sentit une fascination malsaine le saisir. Une idée tout aussi perfide gagna son esprit alors qu'il détaillait en détail chaque courbe du corps angélique.

- Tu sembles bien fougueux et courageux petit ange … Malgré ton état, tu essayes tout de même de m'affronter … j'aime ce comportement, il m'excite au plus haut point

Avant qu'Akira n'ait eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il parlait, il s'approcha de lui et écrasa ses lèvres pécheresse sur celles de l'être divin. Un de ses bras encercla sa taille tandis que l'autre l'attrapait par l'arrière de son crâne, lui empêchant ainsi toute retraite.

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux de panique et de surprise. Il tenta de se tortiller pour s'échapper mais l'autre grogna et resserra son emprise. Il lui mangeait la bouche et tentait d'y insérer sa langue, mais les lèvres angéliques restaient irrémédiablement fermer. Perdant patience, il pinça très fort les fesses de son petit chérubin. Un cri silencieux s'échappa des lèvres d'Akira et la langue du brun parvint enfin à pénétrer les lieux. Il caressa sensuellement sa jumelle. La fougue de ce baiser perdit l'ange dans les méandres du plaisir. Toute résistance s'envola et il passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Il répondit ardemment aux attentes du démon. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, ils cessèrent le baiser et Akira réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa résistance se décupla et il tenta de malmener physiquement le démon. Un rire sonore s'éleva du thorax du brun. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du plus petit et lui chuchota :

- Je suis Shiki, retiens bien le nom de ton maître, petit ange.

- Tu n'es pas mon maître, lâche moi, démon !

L'ange démoniaque frappa un poing de pression et sa victime s'évanouit dans ses bras. Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'envoyé des Enfers s'envola, tenant avec lui son nouveau jouet endormi. Il allait sans doute beaucoup s'amusé.

* * *

Akira se réveilla en sueur. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Les draps dans lesquelles il était allongé étaient humides à cause de toute l'eau qui s'évaporait par tous les pores de sa peau. Une main fraiche vint lui caresser le visage dans un doux effluve. Le jeune ange gémit de contentement et pencha la tête vers cette main. Un rire rauque et agréable à l'oreille envoyant tout un tas de frisson dans le corps de l'argenté, s'éleva à côté de lui. Il sentit un l'affaissement du lit où il gisait et bientôt, le contact d'une peau froide contre la sienne le fit soupirer de contentement.

- Alors mon petit ange, susurra une voix, la chaleur du Géhenne est-elle si insupportable pour que tu apprécies mon toucher ? Ou bien est-ce parce que j'ai soigné ton corps meurtri de mes mains, ainsi ton corps se serait habitué à moi ?

Akira ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que l'individu contre lequel il était allongé n'était autre que le démon Shiki. La panique le gagna et il tenta de s'éloigner mais il réalisa qu'il était attaché par les pieds et que ses mains étaient menottées ensemble. Les mains de l'envoyé des Enfers s'approprièrent sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. L'ange gémit tellement la peau pâle du démon était glacial par rapport à la fournaise du lieu. Il se tortilla pour sortir de son emprise mais bientôt il entendit un gémissement rauque sortir de la bouche du diablotin. Puis il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, et sans savoir pourquoi, l'argenté savait que cette chose n'était pas normal. Il cria de peur. Shiki profita de sa panique soudaine pour le chevaucher. Il renifla l'odeur de peur qui émanait du petit soumis entre ses bras. Une lueur de luxure à l'état pure éclaira son regard pourpre.

Il commença à caresser de manière fébrile le corps de son nouveau jouet. Celui-ci répondait si délicieusement en soupirant de plaisir et en poussant des gémissements indignes d'un être de Dieu. Shiki sentait une multitude de frissons le parcourir et son excitation augmenta pendant qu'il pensait qu'il serait le seul à débaucher cet ange-là. Qu'il serait le premier à lui faire ressentir les plaisirs de la chair.

Il déposa une multitude de baiser papillon sur toute la longueur de la mâchoire de sa victime. Celle-ci était perdue dans les méandres du plaisir que le suppôt de Satan lui procurait. Il savait que ce plaisir interdit était une offense à Dieu, mais c'était si bon … Il ne parvenait pas démêlé le plaisir de la raison. Son cœur lui ordonnait de se débattre et de ne pas se laisser aller à cette débauche perfide, mais son corps, si chargée de ce plaisir inconnu, lui commandait de se soumettre.

Shiki ressentait le trouble de son ange, il prit alors sa voix la plus tentatrice et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Laisse toi aller mon ange … Laisse-moi te faire connaître des plaisirs encore plus délicieux et agréable que le Paradis

- Je … Shi-Shiki !

- Chut … je suis là … ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien …

Il embrassa délicatement ses lèvres offertes. Le baiser fut doux, empli d'une tendresse imaginaire nécessaire pour ne pas effrayer sa proie. Il fallait que son ange abdique pour que le plaisir puisse enfin commencer.

- Dis-moi, petit ange …

- Akira … je m'appelle Akira …

- D'accord Akira, ria le brun, es-tu prêt à connaître le plaisir ultime ?

- Je … Je … hésita-t-il

- Dieu ne te viendra pas en aide, il ignore totalement ses anges une fois qu'ils se sont brûlés les ailes …

Il profita de l'hésitation du chérubin pour lécher, mordiller et suçoter la peau de lait de son cou. Une marque violacée et bien visible apparu sur sa clavicule. Les mains pécheresses vinrent caresser délicatement les mamelons dressés par le plaisir que le jeune ange ressentait. Le corps angélique se cambra en avant, recherchant toujours plus de contact avec son bourreau. Celui-ci se débarrassa de son boxer ainsi que celui de sa victime et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux aussi nu que des nouveaux nés. Il se saisit de son membre gorgé de plaisir et de sang qui cherchait toujours plus de contact. Akira cria lorsqu'une vague de chaleur dans son bas ventre déferla en lui. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, et lorsque son démon commença à le caresser là où personne, pas même lui, n'avait osé s'aventurer, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir et pleurnicher des suppliques à l'oreille du malin. Très vite, il vit un éclair blanc traverser sa vue et il se rependit dans la main du brun.

Il haletait bruyamment, et son cœur eut des ratés lorsqu'il vit le démon lécher le liquide blanc qui s'écoulait le long de ses doigts. Il les suçotait langoureusement tout en le regardant dans les yeux, la débauche et l'envie consumait pratiquement son regard. L'argenté déglutit alors qu'il voyait clairement l'excitation de son homologue. Elle était ENORME. Suivant son regard, Shiki rit lorsqu'il comprit le trouble de son petit ange.

Il lui écarta les jambes, exposant à ses yeux l'intimité encore inviolée du messager de Dieu. Celui-ci comprit avec horreur ce que l'autre avait prévu. L'argenté tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais le brun lui saisit durement les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. L'ange referma ses cuisses et l'autre grogna de mécontentement. Il les lui rouvrit de force et se plaça entre elle, son sexe contre l'entrée de l'antre chaude de son captif.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il le pénétra d'un coup sec et violent. Akira hurla de douleur et de plaisir, Shiki avait percuté sa prostate d'un coup. Il savoura la chaleur et l'étanchéité qui enserraient son sexe. Il ne bougea pas, laissant son petit jouet s'adapter à sa présence.

Il se pencha en avant et lécha une longue veine bleue dans le cou de sa victime. Mû par un désir incontrôlé, il planta ses crocs dans la peau opaline offerte à lui. Il commença à sucer goulument le sang absolument divin de sa proie. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur sortir de la bouche de son partenaire mais il l'ignora. Il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, le goût de son ange était si addictif. Pourtant, il se retira lorsqu'il sentait que son pouls ralentir.

Il commença à se déhancher en lui, ne retenant plus ses instincts qui lui ordonnaient de pilonner sans vergogne la créature soumise entre ses bras. Pendant qu'il se déchaînait comme un fou à percuter sans relâche la prostate de son jouet, il assistait du coin de l'œil à la déchéance de son ange. Ses ailes, étalées sur les draps noirs du lit, perdaient leur couleur virginale pour être changées en un beau rouge sang, prouvant ainsi son crime, la perte de son innocence, pour s'abandonner au plaisir charnel.

Akira criait sans honte son plaisir, s'abandonnant complètement aux mains expertes du démon. Dieu avait depuis longtemps quitté son esprit pour être remplacer par un seul nom : Shiki. Comme un mantra infini, il ne cessait de le hurler, telle une prière satanique. Il ne voulait pas que ce plaisir s'arrête, et il désirait plus de contact. Instinctivement, il noua ses mains menottées derrière la nuque du démon, le collant à son torse.

Ce geste surprit grandement le dominant. Il sourit, comprenant l'envie de l'argenté. D'un claquement de doigt, les chaînes qui retenaient ses jambes disparurent, et celles-ci vinrent se nouer autour de la taille du brun, lui offrant ainsi plus de profondeur et de facilité à le pénétrer. Il ria méchamment, sachant pertinemment que ces gestes étaient tous ce qu'il y avait plus d'innocent malgré cet instant de débauche.

Il voyait très clairement sur le visage couvert de sueur et de larme de plaisir, que la jouissance de son ange était proche. Se sentant d'humeur sadique, il ralentit la cadence, l'empêchant d'atteindre le septième ciel. Il entendit clairement son jouet grogner et il permit un sourire sadique d'étirer ses traits. Il ne ré-accéléra pas la cadence, attendant une quelconque remarque ou réaction de son partenaire.

Akira était frustré. Il était sur le point d'accéder à son deuxième orgasme, quand Shiki ralentit l'allure de leurs ébats. Il grogna, mécontent et il pouvait presque sentir l'autre sourire contre lui. Il décida donc d'appliquer le fameux dicton : « on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ». D'une impulsion soudaine de ses ailes, il inversa leurs positions et s'empala de lui-même sur le pénis gorgé de sang de son tortionnaire.

Shiki fut surpris de l'audace de son petit ange, mais il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre de la participation de ses amants pendant le sexe. Surtout lorsque ses amants étaient vierges. Un élan de fierté s'empara de lui alors qu'il voyait l'ange prendre du plaisir à exécuter ses va-et-vient, ils étaient si faciles à dévergonder, surtout lorsqu'ils ressentaient ce plaisir pourtant divin mais qui leur était prohibé …

Il accompagna les mouvements erratiques de son jouet et bientôt, l'orgasme les faucha tous les deux. Akira se libéra entre leurs deux corps tandis que la semence de Shiki se répandait en lui, marquant de son passage l'entrée de l'argenté. Désormais, le corps de l'ange était un territoire conquis que personne ne pouvait s'approprier.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Le chérubin écrasa sans le vouloir l'une des ailes de son maître, mais celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Leurs respirations saccadées étaient le seul bruit audible dans la pièce. L'odeur du sexe et la sueur qui collait à leurs peaux créaient une espèce de cocon chaleureux et calme. Akira observa ses propres ailes maintenant d'un beau rouge passion et le désespoir l'envahit. Il était marqué pour l'éternité par cette couleur qui prouvait à tous ce qu'il était devenu : un ange de luxure. Fatigué de toutes ses épreuves, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son bourreau.

* * *

- Mon seigneur, que faisons-nous de lui ? demanda une voix

- … Rien, il est à moi, je le garde, personne d'autre ne le touchera dorénavant, répondit une autre voix familière

Akira se réveilla à cause de ses deux bruits. Il gémit d'irritation d'être tiré ainsi de son sommeil réparateur. La pleurnicherie soudaine attira l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes. L'argenté ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était encore dans le lit de Shiki, toujours aussi nu, sa peau de perle tranchant avec la noirceur des draps, mais il avait été lavé. Il leva la tête vers l'origine des sons et il aperçut sur le pas de la porte, Shiki, accompagné d'un autre démon plus petit mais tout aussi beau et sombre que son amant.

- Tu peux nous laisser, déclara le brun

- Bien mon seigneur, répondit l'autre en s'inclinant.

Il les laissa tous les deux, et le bourreau de l'argenté prit soin de fermer la porte de ses appartements avant de retourner son regard carmin vers l'être à demi-couché sur son lit qui affichait un air d'incompréhension total qui le rendait encore plus candide :

- Seigneur ?

- C'est exact, je suis Shiki Il Re, actuel seigneur de l'Enfer

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Akira alors qu'il réalisait que le Diable en personne se tenait face à lui … pire encore, il avait perdu son innocence dans ses bras …

Le démon monta sur le lit et chuchota dangereusement à son oreille :

- Et toi, petit ange, tu es mon nouveau jouet …

- Crève enfoiré, cracha l'argenté

- Je pense que je n'ai pas employé la bonne méthode pour ton « matage ». Nous allons y remédier, mais avant cela, je te laisse encore une chance en te prévenant, comme tu as pu le constater, hier soir, je me suis montré doux envers toi, tu sauras que si tu m'obéis correctement, aucun mal ne te sera fait. Mais désobéis moi ou rebelle toi d'une manière ou d'une autre et tu seras puni très sévèrement, suis-je clair ?

- Limpide.

- Bien, sourit-il

Et sur ces paroles, il se saisit de lui, captura sa bouche avant de l'allonger entre les draps d'ébènes et de lui refaire l'amour, achevant ainsi de prouver sa domination sur l'argenté …

* * *

5 ans plus tard …

L'ange Keisuke était mortifié. La bataille contre le mal avait eu lieu. Et ils avaient perdu. Les anges s'étaient faits massacré et les rares survivants avaient été capturé et enchaîné au rang d'esclave. Le brun faisait partie d'un groupe de révolté mais ils avaient tous été maîtrisé et ils étaient actuellement en chemin vers la salle du jugement, là où ils seraient condamnés pour leur rébellion par Satan en personne. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu, ils commencèrent à discerner des cris rauques, empli de plaisir, accompagnés par des râles gutturaux. Devant l'air effarouché et penaud des prisonniers, les geôliers démoniaques éclatèrent d'un rire salace tandis que l'un d'eux déclarait :

- Le Seigneur est encore en train de s'amuser avec son jouet !

- Ça doit être la seule salle de tous l'Enfer qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testés pour leurs … divertissements, rajouta un autre

Ils arrivèrent devant d'immenses portes de bois que deux gardes ouvrirent, les cris de débauches montèrent tout de suite en décibel dans leurs oreilles. Fronçant les sourcils, l'un des démons demanda :

- On ne va pas interrompre la « séance » du prince si nous entrons maintenant ?

- Le Lord a ordonné que vous entriez dès votre arrivé, il a déclaré qu'il se fichait bien de savoir si vous alliez l'interrompre.

- Très bien, ria-t-il, alors mes petits chérubins, êtes-vous prêt à assister à l'amusement du maître ? Pour des coincés du cul tel que vous, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'un de vous ne se soit jamais touché de sa vie …

- Tss, connard, chuchota tout bas Keisuke

- Tu en as dans le pantalon pour oser m'insulter, on va voir si ton tempérament sera toujours le même une fois en face du seigneur et de ses … activités

Les démons tirèrent sur les chaînes qui retenaient les anges captifs et ils commencèrent à avancer. Rin, un jeune ange blond, se colla à Keisuke, n'étant pas rassuré du tout. Sortis de nulle part, trois nouveaux venus firent leur apparition, l'un d'eux était grand, brun, avait l'air menaçant avec son morceau de barre en métal. Un blond encapuchonné se tenait à côté de lui, il avait des fausses griffes de métal, longue d'un bon 40 cm sur les deux mains. Le dernier était également blond, sauf qu'il paraissait plus fluet et moins dangereux que les autres. Pourtant son regard perfide ne trompait personne sur sa dangerosité.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama le plus petit blond avec un air agacé

- Ouais, on vous attend depuis trois plomb, on en pouvait plus d'entendre Shiki-tty en train de sauter son jouet, s'énerva l'autre

- Alors c'est ça la cargaison ? Ils ne sont pas nombreux, remarqua le brun

Sans plus attendre, les deux baraqués se saisirent des chaînes. Keisuke fut séparé du groupe et sa chaîne fut saisit par le plus fluet qui lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le maître souhaite juste vous voir un par un …

- Oï Arbitro, grouille-toi de l'amener au maître !

C'est ainsi que Keisuke, séparé du groupe d'ange, fut emmené dans un petit couloir. Au fond, il y avait une porte en métal rouge sombre. Le dénommé Arbitro ouvrit cette porte, et il poussa Keisuke à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. L'ange brun s'écroula à terre et un cri et des soupirs rauques, venant de devant lui, le figèrent. Il releva doucement la tête et ce qu'il aperçut lui donna envie de vomir.

L'actuel Satan était assis confortablement sur son trône, sur une estrade installé au-dessus de l'arène qui servait de jugement. Assis confortablement entre ses cuisses, se levant et s'abaissant sur le sexe en érection, se tenait un ange de luxure, reconnaissable par la couleur de ses ailes rouge passion. Il était dos à Keisuke, la tête en arrière, tandis que son bassin, guidé par les mains pécheresses du démon, faisait entrer et sortir le pénis du Diable à l'intérieur de son corps. L'ange de luxure ne cessait de hurler son plaisir par un mantra sans fin :

- Maître … Plus, je vous en prie !

- Tu veux obtenir la libération petit ange ?

- O-OUI, s'il … S'il vous plaît, Maître !

- Très bien, Akira, jouis pour moi …

C'est alors que Keisuke réalisa avec horreur que l'être qui se débauchait actuellement devant lui n'était autre que son ami qu'il avait cru pendant si longtemps mort. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que le désespoir et la souffrance envahissaient son cœur. Akira … son ami, était devenu la catin du Diable … Jamais il n'aurait dû le laisser aller ce jour-là … Il se sentait si mal …

- M-MAITRE ! Hurla l'argenté alors qu'il se libérait.

Un grognement sourd échappa au démon alors qu'il se relâchait en lui. Ils restèrent dans leur rémanence pendant quelques instants, puis Akira se retira et se rassit sur les cuisses de son maître, cette fois-ci assis en travers de son maître, le regard tourné vers Keisuke. Il lui souriait comme un dément et il ronronna de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit la langue du démon venir lécher son oreille. Il pencha la tête et la posa contre l'épaule de son maître avant de fermer les yeux.

Shiki tourna son regard vers l'individu ayant assisté à leur séance de sexe quotidienne. Une lueur malsaine anima ses yeux lorsqu'il vit avec quel désespoir le jeune ange fixait son jouet, il se redressa sur son trône et s'exclama d'une voix remplie de sarcasme :

- Et bien, désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu plus tôt, j'étais, disons, plutôt occupé avec mon petit trésor ici présent.

- A l'appellation de son ami, Keisuke hurla de rage :

- Que lui avez-vous fait, monstre !

- Monstre ? Eh bien, tu n'as pas peur, à ce que je vois, j'ai l'impression que la vue de mon esclave te rend bien plus émotif que ça ne devrait … vous connaitriez-vous ?

- Akira était mon ami avant que vous ne le capturiez !

- Oh je vois ! ricana-t-il, puisque tu es l'un de ses amis, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'avouer que de le domestiquer ne fut pas simple. Il en a perdu la raison, mais vois comme il m'est soumis maintenant ! C'est une perle rare, que je garde pour moi seul

- Espèce de mhh !

D'un claquement de doigt, un bâillon vint faire taire le jeune Keisuke.

- Tu m'ennuis, bon, je suppose que si tu es là, c'est pour être juger … Que dirais-tu si l'on demandait à notre jeune Akira ?

L'appelé ré-ouvrit ses yeux azurs qui étaient empreint d'une curiosité enfantine et d'une folie dévastatrice :

- Moi maître ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix fluette

- Je ne sais quel châtiment lui infligé … aurais-tu une idée ?

Le prisonnier écarquilla les yeux de terreur alors qu'il voyait l'argenté réfléchir. Il avait les yeux froncés en forme de V, signe d'une intense réflexion, et il pinçait ses lèvres, cherchant intensément une sentence à infliger à son ami :

- Mmmmmmh … Je sais, s'extasia-t-il comme un enfant qui venait de trouver une superbe bêtise à faire, vous devriez l'envoyé subir des souffrances éternels ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un y aller ! S'il vous plaît maître !

- Très bien, concéda-t-il, pour tes crimes, je te condamne à la souffrance éternel !

Shiki se saisit d'un marteau de bois qu'il abattit sur son socle. Un bruit suraigus retentit, et un vent violent s'immisça dans la salle, poussant Keisuke vers l'une des portes qui venait de s'ouvrir, d'où t'on pouvait voir les milliers d'âmes en souffrance qui tentait de récupérer le nouveau venu. L'ange tenta de s'éloigner, mais le vent était si puissant, qu'il ne parvenait qu'à ralentir l'inévitable. L'une des âmes en peine le saisit par une aile, envoyant des frissons de dégout dans l'échine du brun. Avec l'aide d'autres esprits, ils parvinrent à tirer l'ange jusque dans leur monde. Une dernière larme tomba du visage du chérubin brun, tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle juste avant qu'un :

- YOUPII !

Excité et heureux ne retentisse :

- C'était grandiose ! Merci Maître !

- Tu aurais fait un excellent démon, soupira Shiki, dommage que les multiples séances de torture que tu as subit ne t'ai fait perdre la tête …

- Mais maître, je les méritais, sans elle, je serai toujours dans la mauvaise voix, je n'aurai pas pu apercevoir les ténèbres, si envoutante et grande, de votre empire, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du roi

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, mais bientôt, notre empire ne s'étendra pas seulement sur l'Enfer … nous conquerrons les cieux aussi, et la terre des Hommes… nous serons les maîtres incontestés de l'univers, et rien ni personne ne nous arrêtera …

- Oui, et nous les punirons tous pour avoir osé un jour nous défié

Et sur cette déclaration, ils scellèrent d'un baiser fougueux la promesse de réaliser leur sombre rêve …

* * *

Et voilà un petit OS Shiki x Akira ... J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ^/_\^

Pardonnez-moi si les personnages sont OOC ... :/

Amitié de Saku-chan ^/_\^


End file.
